


From the Heart of a Fan

by cadkitten



Category: D'ERLANGER, Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Exhibitionism, Fanservice, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die gets his moment with Cipher and he loves every single second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Heart of a Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts).



> Prompt[s]: Die’s little makeout session on stage with Cipher. http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbd8r6v3eX1r5sfsvo1_250.jpg  
> Song[s]: "Lullaby" by D’erlanger

Die’s heart pounded in his chest. There was nothing he’d ever wanted more in his life than this. They had arranged for him to join Cipher up on stage to play his solo with him. The mere thought of being in such close proximity to his idol while he played was enough to have Die on edge in a variety of ways.

When he heard his name called, he left the audience and rushed backstage. He was handed his guitar that had been prepped beforehand and stepped out onto the stage. The normal rush was there, but it was even more than that this time. The lights hit him and Cipher looked up and smiled at him. Die thought his heart would stop dead, refuse to beat ever again, because his dreams were all coming true. Whoever said dreams didn’t come true was a talentless hack that had never even tried to reach for them, he decided.

He joined in on the solo, stepping closer to Cipher and turning his brilliant smile on the audience. It wasn’t them he wanted to focus on, but he knew he couldn’t be too obvious about his own feelings on the matter. His smile was enough to tell them all he was in absolute heaven. He watched from the corner of his eye as Cipher stalked up to him and leaned in, obviously trying to get him to play with him. His grin never left his face as he turned and matched Cipher stroke-for-stroke on the solo, his eyes glittering proudly. He was doing it justice and he could only hope Cipher would be proud.

Cipher leaned forward to shout encouragement at him and he let out a low growl, leaning in further as well. And before he knew it, Cipher’s lips were upon his own, kissing him sweetly. It was fast, only a few seconds, but Die was amazed his hands were still flying over the notes in the proper order. A shiver ripped through him and he knew instantly that getting his guitar off was going to have to happen backstage or he was going to give a hell of a lot away to the crowd tonight.

They finished the song and Cipher leaned in, telling him they were doing Iconoclasm next and telling him to stick around. Die grinned, he knew the song by heart and he leapt into it with pride. They tore through the song, the crowd going wild and both Die and Cipher making circles around one another to give the crowd equal excitement in seeing them near the front of the stage.

The moment it was done, Die kissed his pick and threw it into the crowd, rushing off stage. He ripped his guitar off and put it into a capable roadie’s hands as he passed, heading down the hallway to the dressing rooms. He found D’erlanger’s and seated himself on the sofa, trying hard to get his body under his own control. Some part of him was embarrassed. He was in his late thirties and yet, here he was, reacting to a simple kiss like a teenage boy. He supposed it was only natural given how much he looked up to Cipher, how absorbed he’d always been in the man’s ever single move. He sat back, his head tilting toward the ceiling and his eyelids fluttering closed. His tongue darted out, tasting the other on his lips for a brief moment, and he knew this taste would never leave him.

He let out a rough little chuckle, grabbing the sides of his pants and tugging them down a bit to give himself a little room in the crotch area. He plopped back down and reached both hands to run through his hair. This… this was ridiculous.

The creak of the wood flooring jarred him back into reality and he looked up, a bit startled, knowing he was the picture of debauchery right then. None other than Cipher stood in the doorway, one hand on the frame, the other on his hip, rings sparkling in the dim light of the room. Die nervously licked his lips and quickly hunched forward on the sofa, trying to hide what he knew had probably already been seen. Shakily, he murmured, “Thank you for… for letting me on stage tonight. Means a lot…” he faded off and closed his mouth, not sure what to say and not sound stupid.

Cipher chuckled, pushing away from the door and quietly shutting it behind him. He made his way over to where Die sat, lowering himself to the sofa, one leg tucked up under him, one hand coming to rest on Die’s thigh. “You’ve always been like this, Die. Always so nervous around me.” His fingertips trailed toward the other guitarist’s inner thigh. “And I’ve always wondered to myself… why ever would that be? Die’s as good a musician as I am, he’s young and healthy, and,” his fingers brushed a little higher, wrenching a gasp from Die, “gorgeous. So why would Die seem to almost _fear_ my presence around him?” Another low chuckle passed his lips, a smirk dancing over them. “And then it hit me. You’re attracted to me… aren’t you, Daisuke?”

Die sat there, his heart thudding in his chest while he was basically felt up by the one man he’d looked up to most of his life. It took all he had not to jerk up into that touch, to beg for more than this fleeting and teasing caress. But then Cipher hit the nail on the head, voicing Die’s biggest problem for the otherwise vacant room to hear. Knowing he was caught either way, he decided on what he always did… honesty. He gave a little nod of his head and glanced toward the other man, opening his mouth to apologize, not knowing what else do to.

But Cipher beat him to it, pressing a finger to his lips. “Don’t you dare apologize for it. It’s… flattering.” He reached to push Die’s chin up, meeting his gaze and then leaning in, initiating the second kiss of the day.

This time, Die didn’t just let it happen, he engaged himself in it. Almost immediately, he reached for Cipher, long fingers wrapping in the front of his blue silk shirt, pulling him closer, his tongue sliding along those perfect lips, begging entry into an equally perfect mouth. Damned if he was acting like a teenager; he didn’t care. All that mattered was right that then, right there, Cipher’s mouth against his own.

Cipher slowly shifted them, reaching for Die’s hips and tugging the slimmer guitarist under him, getting one of Die’s legs hooked over his own, the other still in the way. He pulled back long enough to get Die to move his leg, sliding back down over him once he was between Die’s legs. His kiss was met with an almost startling ferocity on Die’s end, something that got Cipher riled up fairly quickly. He finally lowered his hips to meet the younger man’s, groaning as he felt Die’s erection push up against him, Die’s hips jerking at the contact. He ended their kiss to stare down at Die, both of their breathing fairly rapid. “Fuck, Die… how long have you-“

“Wanted you?” Die breathed out. “Feels like forever.” Completely past being shy about any of this, he reached up, tugging Cipher back down into the kiss, one leg hooking behind the older man’s, giving Die the leverage he needed to start thrusting up toward him, giving himself some much needed relief in the arousal department. As their tongues explored one another, Die considered the idea that he had fallen asleep on the couch and was just dreaming all of this. But the moment Cipher reached for his belt, unfastening it, Die knew he was simply in heaven, not dreaming.

No sooner had the older gotten Die’s belt unfastened and reached for his zipper, than the door opened, Kyo’s and Seela’s voices meeting their ears. They both froze in place, heads turned toward the door. Kyo was the first to enter, stopping just over the threshold and quickly putting out his arm to stop Seela from coming in. “Uh…” he raised his eyebrows at the pair and Cipher made a motion for them to go away. “I think… we should find another dressing room for the time being.” He pushed Seela back a bit, just backing up into him to do it and flicked the lock on the door before closing it firmly.

Cipher let out a little laugh, looking back down at Die. “Well… that solved that problem.” He smirked a little, seeing how Die was staring up at him, a look of pure adoration on his face. He had to admit, it was nice to be pretty much worshiped by someone as nice and sweet as Die was. And the fact that he wasn’t _just_ a fan held its own appeal. He ran his fingers over Die’s strong jawline, swiping his thumb over kiss-swollen lips. “Are you sure about this?”

Die breathed out the quietest of laughs. “Never been surer about anything in my life.” He pushed his hips up a little to show he was being completely honest about the whole thing.

Cipher wasted no more time, quickly opening Die’s pants the rest of the way and then helping the guitarist get them and his shoes off.

Die’s fingers moved over the buttons on Cipher’s shirt, revealing the older’s chest to his wandering hands. He ran his blunt nails over the other’s chest, causing him to grunt a little and then moan as he snagged one pert nipple between thumb and forefinger and tugged.

Cipher shrugged out of his shirt, letting it fall somewhere behind him on the couch, his fingers finally grasping Die’s length, stroking him firmly a few times. The way the guitarist reacted didn’t surprise either of them and he watched as Die writhed beneath him, just the touch of his hand driving him crazy. He wondered what his actual plan was for the other, how fast he could have him falling apart in his arms. He shifted over Die, letting him go for now and reaching for a bag on the table to the side of the couch. As he rooted through it, Die made fast work of his suit pants, pushing them down below his ass and then starting to caress everything he’d revealed.

Even after Cipher had found the lube and condom from his bag, he stayed where he was, very much enjoying that Die was doing his best to please him. That much was obvious by the way the guitarist had his mouth attached to one nipple, one hand stroking his dick, and the other lightly raking down his side and over his hip, then around to grope his ass. He imagined that on some level, Die probably wished he had more hands to go around for this. The thought made him chuckle and he finally moved back, settling on his knees and holding the condom out to Die, a questioning look on his face.

Die immediately grabbed the condom, ripping it open and discarding the packaging on the floor next to the couch. He reached down, stroking Cipher a few more times before he began to roll the condom over his idol’s cock. He made sure to pinch the tip and even made sure to fit it snugly around the base, but not catch any hair in it at all. Finished, he looked up at Cipher and then breathed out, “How do you want me?”

Cipher reached to push some of Die’s hair back from his face, cupping his cheek just after. It meant a lot to him that Die wanted him like this, that it was turning him into a trembling puddle of Die-goo just to be wanted by him in the same way. He smiled. “Tell me how you’ve imagined it would go, Die.”

Die stared up at him, stunned for a moment, and then blushed faintly. He extracted himself from under Cipher and moved to kneel on the sofa, ass toward the other man. He leaned down, gripping the armrest and got himself into a comfortable position.

Cipher smirked a bit at how Die had obviously seen this going. Submitting to him, was the only way to put it. The other’s actions, the way he held himself, all of it pointed out that Die wanted to fully be robbed of his control of the situation. Cipher shifted behind him, moving in close enough and then added some lube to his finger. He slowly rubbed at his entrance, causing Die to moan and buck back toward him. After a few moments, he pushed his finger inside him, leisurely fucking him with it.

Die was silent for the most part, his cock still achingly hard between his legs, the finger inside him exciting him for what was to come. He spread his legs a little more and Cipher added a second finger, thrusting into him a bit more vigorously.

Die’s body provided no resistance to Cipher’s intrusion at all. Rather it felt like he wanted to draw him in, Die’s back arching the harder he fucked him with his fingers. Unable to stand it any longer, he pulled his fingers free and steadied his cock, pushing the head against the other’s passage. He slid in with a moan, Die’s pleased cry overpowering it by far. He didn’t have to wait on adjustment or anything, Die already trying to push back on him. He held him still with one hand, shifting all the way forward and then starting to thrust into him, short but powerful thrusts. His other hand snaked around the other’s body, grasping Die’s sizable length and starting to jerk him off in opposition of his thrusts.

The younger of the two men felt like his body was on fire. He thrust back toward Cipher, letting his voice show how thrilled he was each time Cipher brushed past his prostate or fucked him harshly in just the right way. Soon enough, they were both past any sort of pleasantries, Cipher full on fucking him and Die taking it like a born professional.

The instant Cipher felt Die’s body start to tense under him, his passage start to clamp down around him, he knew he was going to get to hear Die fall apart. “Come on, gorgeous, show me how badly you’ve wanted this.” The words triggered Die exactly as expected and he started to cum, a volley of loud cries and moans leaving him, Cipher’s name jumbled in amidst a few of them as he stained the couch beneath him white.

He didn’t wait after that, letting go of Die’s cock and grasping both his hips, holding him still as he slammed into him, watching his cock disappear between those delicate cheeks, driving his cock into velvety heat over and over until he found his own end. He moaned out Die’s name, pushing in and staying there as he filled the barrier between them with his cum.

Once he was done, he pulled out, quickly pulling the condom off and disposing of it. With that done, he gently pulled Die back to sit between his legs, sliding his arms around the guitarist’s midsection. He lightly kissed his shoulder and then smirked against it. “So…?”

Die’s hands came up to clasp over Cipher’s own, a little sound of pleasure leaving him. “Best. Moment. Ever,” he replied, smiling as he tilted his head to look back at his idol.

**The End**


End file.
